Operation Nishigo!
by B2SPIRIT
Summary: After saving her school (twice), Miho and her friends will be staying at Ooarai. However, due to financial problems, the girls' high school has merged with its male counterpart("Yey!" -Saori). But with a little twist of events, Miho will find a surprise here and there, as well as who could be "him"? Just a new writer here. Please review, fav and follow ('coz why not?) and enjoy :)
1. They Come and Go

After the 63rd National Tournament and the battle against the University Strengthened Team, Ooarai Girls' High School is here to stay. However, due to financial problems, it had been decided that Ooarai Girls' will merge with Ooarai Boys' High School. This means that in the next semester, boys will join the ranks of the girls on the school carrier. However, this decision is only known to the Student Council and the students of Ooarai Boys'

As Miho wakes up at a normal day in summer break, she does her normal routine and goes outside to the tank garage. But as she leaves her apartment, she sees boxes. "Takeshi! Why are you packing up already?" she asked. "If you didn't know, I have graduated already. That's why I'm moving." was her reply. "Okay, so where will you study for college?" Miho asked. "Maybe Ooarai University, who knows?" Takeshi said with a snicker. "Good luck, I guess!" "You too!"

"Some people do come and go…" Miho thought. "I wonder who will be next door this coming semester."

* * *

Hello! B2SPIRIT here! If you liked this chapter, be sure to check out the next one! 'Til next time on The Newcomer! Oh, and "Nishigo" will make sense later in the story. Bye!


	2. The News had Come

So the Prolouge was short, have a looooongeeeerrr one! -B2SPIRIT

* * *

 **St. Gloriana High School - Darjeeling's** **Living Room**

"DARJEELING! HAVE YOU HEARD THAT-""That Alice Shimada had taken up high school? Yes." Darjeeling answered to Rosehip who almost yelled at her. "She wanted to experience high school, since she skipped grades and went straight to university." she added. "No! Not that! Ooarai is now co-ed and boys are now allowed in Sensha-dou!" "Really? Wow! That's a surprise!"

* * *

 **Anzio High School - Colusseum**

"Duce!" "Yes, Pepperoni?" Anchovy asked. "Have you heard that Ooarai is now co-ed and boys are now allowed in Sensha-dou?" "Nay, never heard of that. Anything else?" "None, Duce." As the bell rang, signifying the beginning of lunch time. "Um, sorry. Got to go." The Anzio vice commander said before running to the school fair (which was held every single day) yelling "PAASTAAA!" "When will they be as good in Sensha-dou as they are to food?" Anchovy mumbled with a sigh.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine(Black Forest Peak) Girl's College - Sensha-dou Practice**

"Boys!? In Sensha-dou!?" Erika Itsumi can't belive what she heard. "Mother tried to protest, but she was ignored." "Oh, that's why she has a chip on her shoulder…" Erika remarked from an encounter earlier that day. "Well, let's show these, uh, "boys" (in a disgusted tone) the power of Kuromorimine(Black Forest Peak)! "Right! We wil show them THE POWER OF THE NISHIZUMI STYLE!" Now, everyone was staring at Maho. Had she gone mad? "Oops."

* * *

 **Pravda High School - Random Hallway**

"Так теперь есть мальчики в танках?" (So there are now boys in the tanks?) Klara asked Nonna, another girl who speaks Russian. "Правильно, Клара, вы слышали правильно." (That's right, Klara. You heard it right.) "Is this the 784th time that I have to tell you? Speak in Japanese!" Katyusha yelled. "Okay, little Katyusha." Nonna said while pinching Katyusha's cheeks, much to her annoyance. "Boys are now allowed in Sensha-dou. Also, Ooarai now allows boys to enroll." "What!? Why have you not told me before!? "You weren't listening." "Okay, okay I got it. Well, let's teach them not to mess with the Motherland!" "I guess so…" "Ну, думаю, никто не будет спрашивать Катюшу?" (Well, I guess no one will be asking Katyusha out?) Klara asked, with Katyusha sighing. "Если у него нет подходящей высоты!" (Unless he has a matching height!) Nonna answered followed by snickering from the Russian speakers. "What did you say?" Katyusha asked. "Oh, nothing." They both answered. "Значит, вы думаете, что можете уйти со шуткой о моем росте, по-русски?" (So you think you could get away with a joke about my height, in Russian?) Klara and Nonna can't believe it. Katyusha had been telling them for 784 times already to speak in Japanese, the 784th and last, perhaps, being only a while ago! And she's fluent! "Итак, 784-й раз был блефом?" (So the 784th time was a bluff?) Klara asked. "Yep. I had taken up classes in secret from everyone, even Nonna" "Well, you got us there!" Nonna said, followed by laughter.

* * *

The News had come to other schools! But no boys yet huh? Next time on The Newcomer!


	3. They're Here

Yey! Chapter 3! Boy! (no pun intended) These chapters are getting longer! -B2SPIRIT

Yuki woke up one sunny day in July. "Ready to pack up?" "Yes, Oya-san (Father)." He then paused to think, what will I say? "Hello, I am Yuki Reshigo, Birthday: June 23. I am a former student of Ooarai Boy's High School. I am looking forward to meeting you all." "Well, I guess that'll work."He mumbled as he sorted his stuff into boxes. "I think it will be hard to adjust, with the girls everywhere." He thought. One thing is for sure, it's going to be heck of a time.

Miho woke up in a normal day in August. She thought everything was normal. She had Sensha-dou practice at 10 o' clock, planned her day and left for the door, and saw more boxes. "Must be a transferee." She thought. When she saw that the transferee was a boy, her eyes widened a bit. "You must be new here. Where are you from?" she asked. "Um, hi. I'm Yuki Reshigo. I came here when Ooarai Boy's High School and Ooarai Girl's High School merged. How 'bout you?" he answered. "Oh, Reshigo, where did I hear that name before? Oh, I remember. Do you know anyone in the Tank Factory? My mom made an order then and I heard the name." "Oh, that would be my dad. He's the Business Manager there. You must be Nishizumi Miho, from the 63rd Nationals." "You know me?" "Yeah, we watched the Nationals all the time. Nice driving against Kuromorimine. Anyways, you must be in a hurry, go on now. Have a great day!" "Oh, okay, you too!" Her school is now co-ed? She never knew it even merged with Ooarai Boys'! "Saori will freak out when she learns, heeheehee." Miho snickered.

"Boys!? Here in Ooarai!? What!? Are you kidding me?" Saori can't believe it. She was on overload and she fainted, on the way to school. "Looks like Mako here will be carrying Saori to school." Mako mumbled. Before, Saori will have to carry her to school because she was so sleepy in the morning. Low blood pressure, they say. Even though it's funny, this reversal of roles wasn't the first. Mako left the announcement room to "check the latecomers." namely, Sodoko (who is supposed to be checking the latecomers) Gomoyo and Pazomi.

 **A while later…**

Sodoko can't help laughing at what she had seen. Mako carrying Saori to school? Everyone who was used to Mako as the one being carried was laughing. "Oh good, you're on time! Anyways, what had happened there?" Sodoko asked. "Saori heard that Ooarai Girls' and Ooarai Boys' merged, and she fainted." Miho responded. "Aaarree wee there yyeeett?" Saori asked in slurred speech. "Saori are you okay now?" Miho asked "I guess." Saori mumbled. Yuki was watching them. "Oh Yuki, what's going on?" Saki, Yuki's younger brother asked him. "They're carrying her to school, maybe she fainted or is sleepy?" Yuki answered.

 **Lunch Time (which was a longer while later…)**

"Told you. The high schools merged." Miho told Saori and Hana. "I guess you're right. They're everywhere." Hana said. "At last! I'd have a boyfriend!" Saori said, followed by laughter. Meanwhile, Yuki was eating lunch with his friends Kyle, Hoshino and Akio, as well as his little brother Saki. "Are we joining Sensha-dou? I heard boys are now allowed." Kyle asked "Could be, but they don't have much tanks." Yuki answered. "How about Dad?" Saki asked. "Oh yeah, good idea."

What could Yuki and Saki's plan with their Dad be? Next Time on The Newcomer!

 **Copyright thingy: Akio and Hoshino came from Boys und Sensha-dou by Stellar Magic. They are not mine. However, Yuki, Saki and Kyle are mine. Now that's copyright!** \- **B2SPIRIT**


	4. Recruitment Day

Sorry for the delay! I had exams to take care of and the roster as well (Thanks to SeekerMeeker for an OC :) but here you have it! Chapter 4! Yey!

What a beautiful day it is! The birds are singing, flowers are blooming and 75 mm guns are firing in the promotional video that the Sensha-dou team have made to invite more students to join. As you know, the teams are insufficient with some students taking up to four roles (e.g. Sodoko, er, Sono Modoriko takes the role of commander, 47 mm loader, 47 mm gunner and radio operator of her char B1 bis) and naturally, they would need more crew. After the video, Anzu, the Student Council President (sometimes just called 'Prez') gave her message to the crowd "Greetings to all. By this time, you must have decided your elective for your time here in Ooarai. There are booths around here where you can sign up for joining. A pleasant day to all." she said followed by the bustle of students signing up for their chosen electives. For the Sensha-dou Team, the following slots are to be filled:

 **Duck Team**

-Loader

 **Leopon Team**

Loader

 **Rabbit Team**

-75mm Loader

 **Mallard Team**

-Loader (who will load both 47mm and 75mm guns)

 **Anteater Team**

-Loader

-Radio Operator

Thus, this makes 6 slots in all. Will the applicants be enough? As it seemed, there had been 14 applicants in all. The roster read:

1\. Abe, Akira M

2\. Davis, Hana F

3\. Davis, Noah M

4\. Matsui, Namiko F

5\. Nankai, Ishi F

6\. Nankai, Shinto M

7\. Nishida, Hoshino M

8\. Ocampo, Christiana F

9\. Ocampo, Kyle M

10\. Okada, Akio M

11\. Park, Sophia F

12\. Reshigo, Saki M

13\. Reshigo, Yuki M

14\. Yamamoto, Yoko F

Also, Miho decided that to avoid quarreling she would ask the teams on who will they pick as a fellow member. Sophia (12) went to Rabbit Team, Yoko (16) went to Mallard Team, Shinto (7) and Ishi (6) went to their fellow gamers at Anteater Team and the Davis siblings went to Leopon and Duck Team, with Noah (3) loading the 88mm L/56 while his sister Hana (2) loads the 57mm of the Type 89B I-go. After all that, there were 9 students left. "Sorry but we can't find a tank for you." Miho said. "No problem." Someone said from the crowd. It was Yuki. "2 weeks from now at 8:00 in the morning. We got that solved." he continued. Miho was stunned. How is this supposed to go? Well, 2 weeks later at precisely 8:00 in the morning, a cargo plane, a C-130 to be exact, appeared. "Saunders?" Yukari asked. "What are they doing here?" "Well, that's not from Saunders." Mako said. "No emblem. Wait let me see… North District Tank Factory… Wait, WHAT?" They can't believe it, what is the tank factory plane doing there? "There's the delivery!" Yuki said. "YOU BOUGHT A TANK!?" Miho exclaimed. "HOW!?" "Well, as you know…" Yuki said. "Our dad is the Business Manager there. He placed the order." Saki interrupted. "Now who's paying for that?" Miho asked. "Dad." Yuki and Saki said in unison. "Anyways, let's prepare the landing strip." Miho said. After the plane landed, two tanks exited from the plane's cargo hold. "Wow! I've never seen those tanks before." Yukari said.

What could those tanks be? Next time on the Newcomer!

 **Copyright thingy: Sophia Park (12) is a character that SeekerMeeker had given when I called for aid**. **Also, check out his fanfic Girls und** **Odyssey here** **s/12368217/1/Girls-und-Odyssey** **. Thanks!**

 **Edit: In the original draft, a Diane Rivera existed. However, during research, I discovered that one tank only had 4 crew. In the second draft,** **an A. Fukuda existed. However, the second tank had only 4 crew as well (I thought there were 5) so good bye to them for now. :(**


	5. Lynx and Grizzly

At last, we'll now know what the tanks will be!

"I guess, new things to play with…" Nakajima said. "Maybe the light will go at 100 km/h, who knows?" she continued followed by snickering. "Having 50 mm of armor at the front, 30 at the sides and rear and armed with a 50 mm cannon, the VK16.02 Leopard, despite being 21 tons, can go up to 60 km/h normally." Yukari said. "Based on the Panther and originally designed for reconnaissance, the L/60 cannon shouldn't be too bad for the job." she continued. "This one, however…" she is too amazed to think. "Well, that's the first Soviet tank at Ooarai." she can't believe it. "Even Pravda doesn't have these…" she continued. "Yes, this is the JS-3. Designed in 1944. Saw combat in the Middle East as JS-3Ms…" Saki interrupted, being a tank buff himself. "Armed with a 122 mm D-25-T cannon and having a pike nose at the front, this tank is so far the best at Ooarai's arsenal." he continued. "Okay." Miho said. "Now, what will the team names be?" she asked. "Since you two are behind all this, Yuki and Saki Reshigo, you will be the commanders. It's also your job to name your team." she continued. "Now, I'll take the Leopard, since it was my idea to order that and you'll take the Stalin tank, since you wanted to order it." Yuki said. "Seems fine by me." Saki replied. "The JS-3 will be Grizzly Team" Saki said. "The Leo will be Lynx Team, I guess…" Yuki replied. "Now, who will make up Grizzly and Lynx?" Saki asked. "Oh yeah, how will we pick teammates?" Yuki asked as well. "You know…" Kyle, a Japanese-Filipino, said. "In the Philippines, the leaders take turns picking teammates." he continued. "Okay, now who goes first?" Yuki asked. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Saki asked. "Could be a good idea…"Yuki answered. Yuki won and went to pick first. "Kyle" he said. "I'd take Akira" Saki replied. "Akio." "Hoshino." "Aki." "Christiana." "Namiko." They had went to delegate the tasks and the Lynx and Grizzly are now complete. The teams were:

 **Lynx Team (Leopard)**

\- Commander and Gunner: Y. Reshigo

\- Loader: A. Okada

\- Driver: K. Ocampo

\- Radio Operator: N. Matsui

 **Grizzly Team (JS-3)**

\- Commander and Radio Operator: S. Reshigo

\- Gunner: A. Abe

\- Loader: H. Nishida

\- Driver: C. Ocampo

"Since Miss Ami Chono did it to us, now starts your first match. Figure out how to operate your tank and when you are ready, we shall begin." Miho said. "Damn." Yuki said. "Hippo, Grizzly, Lynx, Duck and Turtle are Team A, while Anglerfish, Anteater, Leopon, Mallard and Rabbit are Team B." Miho continued. "Good luck."

How will the match go? Next time on the Newcomer!

PS: Well, everyone had to go through that, I guess. I'm using JS (Josef Stalin) instead of IS (Iosif Stalin) since in the anime, they used JS. Also, it's so good to be back writing fanfics since it's summer break now so expect more frequent updates

Edit: In the original draft, a Diane Rivera existed. However, during research, I discovered that the JS-3 (in WoT anyway) only had 4 crew. In the second draft, an A. Fukuda existed. However, the Leo had only 4 crew as well (I thought there were 5) so good bye to them for now. :(


	6. Le Preperations

I was supposed to make a chapter 5.5 thingy (like Episode 5.5 and 10.5 in the anime) but nope, too complicated -B2SPIRIT

* * *

"Now how are we going to drive this thing?" Kyle asked. "These two must be the clutch…" he continued referring to a pair of levers in front of him. "Press the gas… then pull the lever at the direction you want to go. Should be simple… The problem is… how will I start the damn thing?" He asked himself. He may have not meant to say it out loud, but Yuki had heard it. "Le buttons. They have labels." he suggested. "Okay, let me see… Dials, more dials, here, le button… Ignition, hmmm…" Kyle said as he pressed le button. "Now starts the fun!" Kyle shouted as he maneuvered it into a sharp turn (a drift, rather), then parallel parked next to Duck Team, much to everyone's awe. "Could you please drive smoother than that? My stomach doesn't feel good." Yuki said. "The hatch is not something nice to hit your torso with." He continued, almost vomiting. "Okay, I'd try to be gentler." Kyle said. "Ayan. Pabaliw-baliw ka kasi." (There. You crazy little freak) Kyle thought. "Magiging grabe 'to!" (This will be extreme!) he continued. "Looks like Lynx is ready, how is Grizzly going?" Miho asked. "Not quite good, levers are stiff." Christiana, Kyle's younger sister answered. "122 mm shells are really heavy, how do those girls in Pravda's JS-2 do it?" Hoshino, their loader, commented. Just as he was saying that, the engine roared to life. "Woohoo! Kyle will now know who is boss!" Christiana yelled. After maneuvering the bulky "Pikey" as Christiana called it into its slot in the hangar (in a similar manner as did her brother Kyle) Miho could only think that the two siblings are now rivalling Mako as Ooarai's best tank driver. "Okay, everyone, mobilize to your starting locations. Panzer vor!" Miho said into the radio as ten engines roared in to life and the tanks rolled out.

* * *

"Listen everyone, today's match will be Annihilation Mode." Miho radioed along the way. "Okay, let's do this!" Erwin shouted into the radio. At this point in time, the match had not started so everyone is using the same frequency for their radio. "Fine by me." Nakajima responded. "I'd rather have that." Yuki said. "Let's go!" Saki said. "I wanna kaboom somebody." Nekota said. "Neh, that's fine." Azusa said. "Okay, that's it. This match starts now. Everyone tune in to only your team's radio frequency. Good luck!" Miho said. "Panzer vor!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! I still don't know how the match is supposed to go so PM me for suggestions.

I changed the title to Operation Nishigo but it's the same great story :) Also only two people review the story (namely SeekerMeeker and WarHusky) so please, please, please, please review the story. Thanks!


	7. Starting Game

WE'RE BACK!

* * *

The sun shone above a peaceful forest. A river ran through it. Birds were happily chirping and you would think it was paradise had there not been a tank battle going on. "Quick!" someone yelled over the radio. "Take them out before they get us!" It was Yuki, pressured by the M3 Lee, owned by Rabbit Team, chasing his vehicle, a Leopard light tank. Although it had 50 millimeters of armor in the front which is placed at a good angle to increase its effectiveness, it only had 30 millimeters of armor in the sides and rear. These armor plates are placed at a not so good angle, increasing the risks of being taken out by the high velocity 37 mm and the powerful 75 mm cannons of the Lee. "Don't worry. We got you." Another one said. It was Saki, Yuki's younger brother. "Gunner, focus on the M3 Lee pursuing Lynx Team." He commanded. "Copy." replied Akira, the gunner. Turning the turret and bringing the gun to bear, he finally fired the tank's first shot. The shell dug into the olive drab hull of the American medium tank, making it careen a bit before smashing into a tree. "Rabbit's down." Saki said. "Now it's only Anglerfish left." Yuki replied.

* * *

Wait a second, that's almost the end already! Let's go where it started off.

* * *

The sun had just risen. Light reflects from a beautiful river. "I remember this place…" a voice said. "This is where Turtle was found." It was Anzu, the commander of a Jagdpanzer 38 (t) also known as the Hetzer. "It seems funny…" Momo replied. "Turtle was found through smell." she continued, remembering how Hana Isuzu found the tank through differentiating the smell of iron and oil from the scent of plants and flowers. "Time flies so fast..." Yuzu commented. This conversation was interrupted by a series of dings echoing inside the tank. "Great, we're being shot at already." Momo grunted. "What puzzles me…" Anzu said. "Is that they are using the machine gun…"

* * *

"We have found Turtle." Nakajima reported on the radio. "They are on point G84." "Fire at will." was the reply she received. "Okay then, let's have ourselves some Turtle soup." she commanded followed by the roar of an 88.

* * *

"Turtle's down. They say it was the Tiger…" Yuki said to himself, not intending to say it out loud. "From behind…" Akio commented. "They seem to have made it behind Turtle then buzzed them with an MG to confuse them and then gone for the kill." he continued. "If you say it was a close-quarters encounter…" Yuki said. "Then that means that the Tiger, a Porsche model, will be at point G84, based on the Hetzer's last reported location." Yuki analyzed. "Why do you have to consider if it's a Porsche model or not?" Akio asked. "The difference between the Porsche model and the Henschel model is cross - country reliability." Yuki answered. "However, the Tiger (P) is crewed with people who are skilled in mechanical maintainance." he said. "Which means that they may reach our location faster than we expect. That is…" "Now." Akio said as an 88 mm shell whizzes past.

* * *

"Damn it, we missed." Nakajima grunted. "We had the jump on them. Proceed to pursue them." she continued. "Please don't miss this time."

* * *

She ordered as the Leopon pursued the agile Lynx.

* * *

"Can anyone here me?" Yuki yelled at the radio. "Yes?" Saki answered. "Please proceed to point F22. We're being chased here." "By whom?" "The Tiger! Quick! Before they pick us off." "Okay. We'd be at F22 in five minutes." Saki replied. "Proceed to point F22, Lynx needs assistance." Saki ordered as the JS-3's engine roared to life.

* * *

"So Leopon is pursuing Lynx, Anteater is on a hill at S35, Mallard is scouting at K15 and Rabbit is here beside us." Miho said, marking locations on her map. "Turtle was destroyed at G84." she continued. "It's now a 5 vs 4 match right?" Yukari asked. "Yes, in our favor…" "Miporin?" "Yes, Saori?" Miho replied. "Leopon is down. They say that they were pursuing Lynx and they fell of a ledge." she continued. "Their vehicle is overturned and can't be flipped over, their white flag is up." she finished.

* * *

"Thank god, we led them to flip over. Well, Grizzly, the emergency is no more." Yuki said. "Sorry, we got stuck in between two rocks here, can you give us a hand or wheel or whatever? Help us here. Point I60." Saki replied. "Proceeding." As they traveled to aide their stuck comrade, they passed by a cave. "A cave? In artificial soil? Huh… We'll get back here later." Yuki commented. Eventually, they made it to the JS-3. "Phew, you're here." Saki sighed in relief. "How will we get you out?" Yuki asked? "Push them to one side?" Kyle suggested. "Okay? They might roll over… Okay, everyone to their vehicles. Let's hope the Maybach is strong enough. Oh, and close your hatches and hold on, this will be rough." Yuki announced. As everyone entered their tanks, the Maybach 157 P A roared to life. This has never been done before. As the little feline pushed onto the Russian giant, the JS-3 starts to roll. The Russian rolls over on its turret before finally standing upright. "Crazy things happen to Ruskies." Yuki thought. To Miho, watching the whole scene through her binoculars, chuckled a little bit. "Boys." she thought.

* * *

It's been 2 months. It was a good summer break though. Oh, and what's in that cave?


	8. Fighting On Pt 1

So, it's April already. Sorry for the painful wait, the sem break I hoped for on September got delayed. Well, well, well, where were we?

Looks like we (maybe just me) need a recap:

Team A: Team B:

\- Hippo - Grizzly - Anglerfish - Anteater

\- Lynx - Duck - Leopon (KO) - Mallard

\- Turtle (KO) - Rabbit

* * *

Okay then, onwards with the story!

* * *

Miho scouted the place using her binoculars. To the base of the hill were two tanks, opponents. She marked the area where they were on her map. Mallard was beside her while Rabbit and Mallard were at their locations, scouting for enemies. Meanwhile, the StuG III F, now an H model, with extra plating and a longer gun, stood on the hill on the other side of the area, watching for threats. Duck Team… meh, they're just playing volleyball.

* * *

Yuki and his brother Saki rolled their tanks through the sparse forest. They come by the wreck of a Hetzer, with Anzu eating sweet potato chips (as always) and a mad Momo sitting on their TD. A while later, they come by a cave, large enough for a tank to fit. "Let's check that out some time later." Yuki said, marking it on his map. "This hill looks like a good vantage point." Saki noted. "Wait." Yuki said. As he scanned the top, he found a strange shape. "Is that an AMX 40 up there?" he asked. "Ooarai has no AMX 40, maybe that's a B1." Saki replied. "So that's where they're hiding! Cheeky." Yuki said. "Now, how do we get up there?" Saki asked. "Part of the order was an increase of 250 hp to the engines. So the Leo goes at 800 horsepower and your JS goes at 950." "So that's how you pushed us off the rock!" Saki realized. "Exactly." Yuki said, when there was a message on the radio. "We got Anteater." radioed Erwin, the commander of the Stug III H, followed by an explosion in the background noise. "Dammit, Rabbit got us, so much for the extra plates." she continued.

* * *

Sorry again. It's been too f*cking long. Procastination and High School took a toll on me.


End file.
